Kiku Yang Malang pembetulan
by Schwarzen Adler
Summary: Ini adalah pembetulan yang sebelumnya banyak yang salah.. terima kasih telah membaca  Summary: 'hari ini benar-benar hari kesialanku' japan yang sedang meratapi nasibnya di atas tempat tidurnya..  Warning: OOC, ABAL, typos, pendek, etc.  DON'T LIKE DON'T


**Declaimer: hetalia itu kepunyaannya himaruya-sama yang agung (?)**

**Ini adalah pembetulan yang sebelumnya banyak yang salah.. terima kasih telah membaca**

**Summary: 'hari ini benar-benar hari kesialanku' japan yang sedang meratapi nasibnya di atas tempat tidurnya..**

**Warning: OOC, ABAL, typos, pendek, etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-XxX-**

Hari jum'at sepulang sekolah, benar-benar saat-saat yang dinantikan Kiku. Kenapa? Karena Ia punya janji dengan teman-teman sekelasnya dan beberapa orang kakak kelas untuk pergi ke pantai, tetapi tentu saja ia tak langsung pergi ke pantai seusai sekolah. Ia harus mengambil barang-barangnya dulu di rumah, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya.

-Sepulang sekolah-

"Aaaah~ akhirnya selesai juga." Kata kiku sembari menghela nafas. Ia memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas dan keluar kelas dengan teman-temannya yang tidak lain adalah Alfred DKK (kalian pasti tau siapa).

"Kau jadi ikut kita ke pantai, kan hari ini?" Tanya Alfred.

"Eeem… gimana, ya?" Kata Kiku dengan nada mempertimbangkan.

"Ve~ Ayo, ikutlah, Kiku! Kalau kau tidak ikut, nanti jadi ga seru."

"Eeem… Gimana, ya?" Lagi-lagi dengan nada mempertimbangkan.

"Atau aku perlu mendobrak rumahmu dan menyeretmu keluar dari rumahmu, da?" Jurus mengintimidasi Ivan keluar.

Jiiiiing… "O-oke. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian.. A-aku tadi Cuma bercanda kok.. hehe.." Jurus mengintimidasi Ivan yang melegenda(?) telah berhasil membuat kiku ketakutan.

Sampai di ujung gang Kiku berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

"Kita tunggu di pantai jam 3 sore! Jangan sampai terlambat, ya!" seru Antonio DKK sambil berlalu. Kiku pun melambaikan tangan dan kembali berjalan kearah rumah.

-Jam 02.30 p.m-

Kiku mulai mengayuh sepedanya menuju pantai. Di tengah perjalannya menuju pantai ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Alfred.

"Alfred-san!" serunya sambil mengayuh spedanya lebih cepat.

BRAAAAK! Tetapi sayangnya 5 meter sebelum sampai di tempat Alfred berdiri, sepeda Kiku terjungkal dan menubruk sebuah pohon hingga ia terjatuh karena tersandung batu yang lumayan besar. Alfred yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah kiku.

"Kiku, kamu g pa pa?"

"Aduuuuuh…. Oh, g papa, kok" kata Kiku sambil tersenyum, tapi dalam hati..Jam**et sakit, pek!' (maaf jawa timurannya keluar *dibunuh kiku*)

" Bener?"

"Iya, beneran g papa." Kata kiku meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah, sisi kubantu" kata Alfred sembari membenarkan posisi sepeda kiku dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah sahabatnya itu agar sahabatnya itu bisa berdiri lagi.

"Thanks" kata Kiku sembari menaiki sepedanya lagi.

"Ayo! Ntar keburu telat." Kata Alfred yang langsung berlari.

"Alfred-san! Kamu ga bawa sepeda?" sambil mengayuh sepeda mengikuti kearah Alfred berlari.

Tiba-tiba Alfred berhenti. Kiku juga ikut berhenti.

"Oh, ya! Aku lupa! Tunggu di sini, ya! Aku mau mengambil speda dulu." Alfred memukul jidadnya kemudian berlari kerumahnya untuk mengambil sepedanya.

'betul-betul orang yang terlalu banyak tenaga, atau lebih tepatnya hyperactive, ya?' begitulah yang dipikirkan kiku saat Alfred pergi mengambil speda.

Tak lama kemudian Alfred datang dengan mengayuh sepedanya. Dan berhenti di dekat kiku menunggunya.

" Ayo kita balapan! Siapa yang kalah nanti mentraktir es krim!" seru Alfred.

"Oke!" seru Kiku.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga mulai, ya!"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"MULAI!"

Mereka mulai mengayuh speda mereka sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi pada akhirnya tetap Alfred yang menang. Benar-benar hubungan persahabatan yang aneh.., mereka sering sekali berlomba hal-hal yang kurang penting seperti ini. Tapi ada kalanya mereka berlomba pada hal-hal yang kurang lebih bermanfaat. Kembali ke cerita.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AKU YANG MENANG! TEPATI JANJIMU, KIKU!" Tawa Alfred pun meledak saat ia sampai lebih dulu dari pada kiku.

"Hah.. hah.. oke, oke… tapi nanti aja habis renang." Kata Kiku ngos-ngosan. Mereka memarkirkan speda mereka dan pergi ke tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh anak-anak sekelas. Disana terlihat beberapa anak-anak yang telah datang, antara lain: Vash, Lily, Iggy, Vargas bersaudara, Ludwig, Ivan, Scandinavian bersaudara, dan Wang Yao. Yang lain? Tentu saja belum datang.

"Hi!" sapa Alfred dan Kiku.

"Aiyaaaa~ kenapa kalian lama skali, aru. Kami sudah sampai dari tadi.." protes Wang Yao.

"Kalian saja yang terlalu cepat, benar, kan, Kiku?." Timpal Alfred.

" Iya."

XxX

Sudah lewat 5 menit dari waktu yang di tentukan, tapi hanya 3 orang yang belum datang. Yah.. kalian pasti tau siapa.

"Haduuuh… Tiga orang brengs*k itu lama sekali. Oi, Ludwig! Kakakmu mana? Kok belum datang? sudah lewat 5 menit, nih!" Lovino yang sedari tadi berbacot ria yang inilah… yang itu, lah..

"Tadi bruder bilang mau pergi ke rumah Antonio sebentar bersama Francis" Jawab Ludwig.

"Aaaah! Itu mereka!" Kata Vash dengan nada marah.

Dari kejauhan terlihat 3 orang yang sedang berlari yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah the bad friend trio. Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. maaf aku yang awesome ini terlambat, karena aku yang awesome ini harus menunggu Antonio." Jelas Gilbert panjang lebar sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Bruder, kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!" Protes Ludwig ke kakaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kami kan Cuma telat 5 menit." Bela Francis.

"Telat tetap saja telat!" Vash yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara, ia mengeluarkan seluruh curahan hati(?) yang sedari tadi ia pendam dengan 4 kata.

"Oke, oke… kami minta maaf.." kata Antonio ringan sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita renang!" Seru Alfred sembari melepas smua pakaiannya –ralat kecuali celana renangnya dan langsung meluncur ke laut sambil membawa pelampungnya(?) diikuti dengan yang lain.

Kiku juga mengikuti teman-temannya berenang. Karena airnya dingin dan nyaman di cuaca yang panas ini, ia berenang.., berenang… dan terus berenang. Dan tampa sadar ia telah jauh dari pantai. Karena kaget, ia tenggelam (apa maksudnya? *di lempar kursi*). Pandangannya kabur. Mengetahui Kiku tenggelam, teman-temannya langsung menyelamatkan Kiku dan menyeretnya ke daratan.

Tak lama kemudian Kiku sadar. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Air laut yang tadi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya keluar.

"Kiku, kamu g papa, da?" Tanya Ivan.

"Ga apa apa, kok."

"Kiku akhirnya kamu sadar juga~ kalo kamu g sadar-sadar nanti es krimku melayang dong.." kata Alfred yang sudah bergelimangan air mata. Kata-kata Alfred tersebut membuahkan sebuah jitakan _lembut_ di atas kepalanya.

Teman-temannya yang melihat Alfred hanya bisa tertawa.

"Sudah..sudah… yang penting Kiku sudah g papa, aru.." Timpal Wang Yao.

Setelahnya Kiku hanya bisa bermain pasir di pantai. Setelah puas ia langsung mandi membersihkan dirinya, berpakaian dan kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang akan melihat sun set.

XxX

Udara semakin dingin dan sialnya Kiku lupa membawa jaket. Alhasil, sesampainya di rumah ia langsung kena flu dan bersin beberapa kali. Kiku berniat langsung istirahat atau langsung tidur sesampainya di rumah, tetapi tuhan tidak mengizinkannya langsung istirahat, karena tak lama ia sampai di rumah, hujan angin yang lebat menerpa rumahnya dan ternyata genteng rumahnya bocor. Mau tak mau ia harus memperbaikinya. Semua itu tak membuat keadaannya semakin membaik, malah semakin parah. Saat menuruni tangga sehabis memperbaiki genteng, tiba-tiba tangganya bergoyang karena diterpa angin dan.. BRUUUK.. sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Kiku yang terjatuh di tanah berusaha untuk berdiri lagi, tapi ia menyadari satu hal, tangan kanannya patah. 'sial.. sudah kena flu, jatuh ketiban tangga, tangan kanan patah pula.. macam apa ini…' gerutu Kiku dalam hati. Pada akhirnya ia menelphon taxi dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan pada hari itu juga dia dioperasi dan esoknya tentu saja Kiku tidak masuk sekolah karena di haruskan rawat inap di rumah sakit.

Jam 11.00 p.m, saat ia beranjak tidur. **'Hari ini benar-benar hari kesialanku'** japan yang sedang meratapi nasibnya di atas tempat tidurnya..

**-FIN-**

**Gimana? Rasanya aku terlalu kejam buat cerita ini, ya… buat fansnya Kiku, maaf, ya… kesesese…. **

**Buat yang review makasih… buat yang belum jg makasih.. buat yang Cuma baca jg makasih.. tapi saya akan terus mengingatkan kalian..**

**Mind To Review? –thanks-**


End file.
